Just A Childhood Hating Parody: Disney's Aladdin
by Godzilla2915
Summary: Inspired by the Nostalgia Kid's review of Amyladdin. Read and probably laugh at blood, unexpected events, and the cast like Ghirahim playing as Aladdin and Stan Smith playing as Jafar in this childhood killing fanfiction. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla2915's "Aladdin Parody"**

**Inspired by the Nostalgia Kid's review of Batthan's Amyladdin.**

**You were probably expecting a cast list, well not now! That will ruin the fun!**

**Just in case, I should tell you that the characters are dressed the same as the actual characters from the movie.**

In a vast desert, someone is riding on a buffalo, while singing the song called "This is the most Annoying Song in the World!" While the song was playing, the person rode to a city called Agrabah or however it's spelled that Microsoft Word won't help me with. At the entrance, there is a sign saying "No terrorist jokes" and there is also a certain dead terrorist walking out of the city sadly.

The man traveled into the city and saw the people who are actual pop culture characters that I won't bother mentioning who they are. Then the person got off the buffalo and set up a bar. "Hola." said the person who is That Guy With The Glasses. "Didn't hear you come in. Greetings and welcome to Ask That Guy With The Glasses."

"Please come closer to me." Then the camera got to close to his face and hit him real hard. "Ow, you son of a bitch!" The camera then backed off. "Now where was I…..oh yes. I like to-" Then the camera slammed into TGWTG's face again. "Hey, what the hell man!" Then the camera started repeatedly hitting him while blood was coming out his nose. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, way the hell! W-w-w-w-w-hyyyyyyyyy!" Then That Guy took out his gun and shot the camera in the lens.

(One new camera later)

"That's better." said TGWTG. "I want to sell you some drugs, I mean drinks,….I mean drugs." TGWTG then took out a pile of old objects. "And I also want to sell you some garbage, I mean valuables,…..I mean stolen stuff."

The camera then moved away toward the right. Then TGWTG caught up to the camera. "Wow, You just randomly left on me!" yelled the bar tender. "Are you leaving because my business is illegal? Don't worry…it is." Then the camera started moving again. "If you leave now, I _will_ find you." Then the camera moved back to TGWTG, who is now holding a desk lamp. "Now I know what you're thinking, this is not a genie's lamp. It is; it belonged to that gay weirdo who is playing Aladdin. Who see…..wait a minute." TGWTG then threw the desk lamp on the ground and started yelling. "I just realized that I play that merchant who never shows up in the rest of the film. Not even at the f #king end! I kill you right now I-"

* * *

(Long ago in the desert at night)

There is a dark man, with a dark purpose. Riding on a walrus, the one that plays as Jafar, who is Stan Smith from "American Dad", is waiting for someone. Stan also has the one playing as Iago on his shoulder, who is Rog…..wait is that Ren from "Ren and Stimpy"?

Then a thief who is played by Pit from Kid Icarus came and was carrying something in his hands. Stan then angrily looked at Pit and said, "You're late….Ahhhhh terrorist!" Stan then took out his gun and aimed it at the angel. "Say goodnight you U.S.A. hater!" Pit then yelled out, "Wo wo wo, wait! I'm an angel playing as a thief who is NOT a terrorist, just a thief that has this for you! By the way, you're being ignorant."

Pit then took out half of a scarab beetle thing. "Oh sorry." said Stan as he takes the piece. He then took out the other half and attached them together. Then the beetle started glowing and sprouted wings. Stan then grabbed the beetle and put it in his pocket. "Aw, one more beetle artifact thing for the collection."

Stan then took out a map. "According to this, the Cave of I Don't Give a Damn is a mile away." Pit now has a shocked look on his face and said to Stan, "You-You mean to tell me that the beetle part that I, Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's army, just killed some humans to get that thing that is _not _for opening that cave! What is wrong with you?" Ren then jumped off of Stan's shoulder and slapped Pit in the face. "Shut up you eeeediot!" said Ren.

So the three followed the map and found the Cave of I Don't Give a Damn; but instead of a tiger's head, it was the head of the pissed off, old man, ventriloquist dummy who hates being married, Walter. "Shut the hell up!" yelled the cave.

Stan then said to Pit, "O.K. the CIA abducted you to serve America in this dangerous mission to-" but then someone unseen said to Stan through a megaphone, "Stan Smith, your character is a villain who wants to be sultan who probably hates America. Not your _complete_ actual self." Stan then said "Sorry, force of habit." He turned to Pit and said to him, "The CIA abducted you from Skyland to go through the cave and get me that lamp. You can get whatever treasure that's in there, but bring me the lamp because I…d-d-d-d-don't ….lllllike…..America…..nor freeeeeeeeDOM.…..and… I…..don't l-l-like George….W….W…I CAN'T SAY IT!"

Pit then looked at the pissed off Walter Cave. "I'm not sure about this. I have a bad feeling that as soon as I step in, he'll just kill me." said Pit in a worried voice. Stan then took out his gun again. "Go now!" yelled Stan. So Pit had to go in. When he got to the entrance, the cave said to him, "Hey dumbass, only the guy playing as Aladdin and for some reason the one playing Abu can get the hell in here." Pit thought for a moment and then said, "Guess that means me." He walked right in and Walter started chewing him to death.

(I'm Finished)

Walter then swallowed, thought about what he ate, and yelled out, "Holy crap, I just ate a freakin angel! Oh my God!"

Stan and Ren then became angry at the failure. "Great, that's the thirteenth man this week!" complained Stan. Ren then asked, "So Stan, how are we going to find the guy that plays Aladdin?" The two villains were completely in thought, till Stan got an idea. "Wanna build some crazy invention that allows us to find him that only God knows how the hell it works?" asked Stan. Ren then answered, "Sure, just as long I'm not the one running on some wheel to power it."

* * *

Morning at Agrabah, on a roof of a building, the one playing as Aladdin, Ghirahim from "The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword", ran toward the edge of the roof and almost dropped a Nintendo Wii u. He was running from the guards who are all Umpa Lumpas except the leader, Dic Bowser. Dic Bowser was yelling at him while swinging his sword in the air, "Alright you pesky demon, Give that back!"

Ghirahim then looked at the Wii u and asked himself, "All this for a new Nintendo system that's not even out yet?" So he jumped off the building to avoid the guards. He was expecting clothes lines to break his fall, but instead there was only a flag pole. (place joke here). He then landed on the ground while crouching. He later recovered and walked to three women who are Jessica Rabbit, Samus Aran, and Shantae…..what why the hell is she playing as a background character and NOT Princess Jasmine, or at least the genie!

"Isn't it too early to do something _naughty_?" Jessica Rabbit asked Ghirahim. The demon then told her, "Ha, it's only naughty if…. Wait, how am I going to fit this just like the movie?" Just then, Dic Bowser grabbed him. "Uh ohhhhh." said Ghirahim. Dic Bowser then said, "I finally got you!" Then Abu, who is played by King Kong (actual size, just to let you idiots know) came and smashed the koopa. "Good timing King Kong." said Ghirahim while King Kong lifted his hat.

Then the Umpa Lumpas started chasing them as they started singing. Ghirahim and King Kong both fled from the guards. They then started doing some comical things during the song like King Kong destroying buildings while climbing them and Ghirahim stabbing innocent people that help in the song.

Then King Kong threw Ghirahim away from the guards and into a window. He landed in a pile of white stuff, snorted it, and saw Link in front of him. "Hey Ghiry, want to _play_?" Then Ghirahim's face slowing turned angry. "Oh ha ha ha, just because I invaded Link's personal space once, automatically makes me gay. Well I'm not taking this!" Ghirahim then jumped out the window and started the chase scene. Unbeknownst to the demon, he inhaled some meth and who he thought was Link was actually (place hot female celebrity here because fanfictionDOTnet won't allow actual people), whom actually did asked him that question.

The song then started again with more comedic stuff as the Umpa Lumpas give chase. They cornered the demon lord to a door and the fat scary lady from the movie came out and caught Ghirahim and said, "(High squeaky voice) Still I think he's (scary voice) rather tasty!" Ghriahim then asked, "Wasn't Fat Princess supposed to play your character?" The fat scary lady then said, "(High squeaky voice) She's (scary voice) rather tasty!" Then Ghirahim slowly looked inside and found the half eaten body of Fat Princess. So he escaped from her arms and ran away screaming.

After some more comical stuff, Ghirahim and King Kong are still running from the Umpa Lumpas, they ran as fast as they can until they both realized something very obvious, they are Ghirahim the Demon Lord and King Kong! So they decided to kill all the Umpa Lumpas. King Kong threw and smashed them while Ghirahim stabbed and threw darts at them. It was a horrible event indeed. So horrible that FanfictionDOTnet might even remove this.

Later on, when the two hid into an ally, they have set up the Wii u and were about to play. They were about to turn on the console, until they saw something so sad, so depressing, and so evil that it could even break a demon's heart, two toddlers playing Call of Duty. "You f #king bastard!" cried out one of the kids. So Ghirahim and King Kong good souls kicked in and they both smashed the disc, gave them the Wii u, downloaded an appropriate game on the other system, and King Kong punished their parents painfully. Yes I am hating on kids playing M rated games, just the kids, you 17 and older people are o.k.

Then the two heard something on the street. They head over there and found a crowd of people watching Prince Achmed and his horse, who are played by CD-I Mario and Mama Luigi, heading to the palace. "Ooh ooh ah (Should of gone with Achmed the Dead Terrorist)." said King Kong. Then the kids from before ran through the crowd and straight into the prince and ….horse. But instead of the plumbers being harsh to the kids, they were kind. "Be careful." said CD-i Mario. Luigi then said, "You could of turned into worm food if-" Just then, Ghirahim came and stabbed Mama Luigi in the chest. "If I were you, I could afford some manners!" said Ghirahim.

CD-i Mario then fired a piece of toast at Ghirahim which knocked him into the mud. "Hey you, get off my horse!" said CD-I Mario. The mere copy then dragged his dead brother into the palace. Ghirahim then stood up and he and King Kong both started walking back home being very depressed.

They then walked in their home which was HUGE so King Kong could fit, and Ghirahim looked outside and saw the palace where the Sultan and his daughter live their rich and fancy lives. Ghirahim then said to himself, "One day, we will live in a HUGE home instead of this cheap place." King Kong then said, "Ooh ooh ah (You're an idiot)."

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the palace, Mario ran through a door screaming while covered in slime. The Sultan, (who is played by the Burger King and can only use sigh language) sigh to Mario, (What's wrong plumber?) Mario then yelled out, "Look who's playing as Rajah!"

The Burger King then ran out while sighing (Meg! Meeeg! Mee-). Then the frilled dinosaur that spits acid from Jurassic Park jumped out while eating the dead corpse of Luigi.

(Oh yeah, that's our Rajah.) Meg Griffin, who plays as Jasmine, is sitting on a fountain. She then said to her father, "Oh Frilly was just being a dinosaur." Frilly is now rolling in a puddle of Luigi's blood.

Burger King then sigh (Meg, why do you always turn down those horny suitors? You're MEG GRIFFIN! You almost raped a burglar once.) Meg then explained, "Because the scrip made me! I need love RIGHT NOW!" then Meg heard a gun fire. "I mean I want to marry for love!" said Meg as she takes out a leprechaun from cage and then cuddle it.

Then the leprechaun started stabbing Meg to death with his cane. He then yelled out, "I'm Free, I'm free!" He then ran off and escaped the palace. He ran straight of Agrabah to start his new life of freedom. He then lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alternate Ending**

The Burger King took the leprechaun out of Meg's hand and said, (You need to be married. I will not be around forever and I need someone to put up with you and ….. hold on! Aren't you still working in that _Cross-Over Crystals_ fanfiction?) Meg then tackled The Burger King and yelled, "Shut up! We are not doing a commercial!" She got off the fast food mascot and said, "Oh, and I don't want to be a princess."

The Burger King then got angry and marched away. He passed Frilly and sighed to the dinosaur, (Godzilla2915 forbids you for having and kids). Then everyone started booing at the Burger King. (Oh come on, it's clever!) Meg then opened the leprechaun cage and freed all the leprechauns. They then started stabbing Meg.

He then walked into a room and sat next to a model of the palace. (I should remodel to an actual Burger King.) The Burger King turned around and was startled be Stan Smith and Ren doing a villainous pose. (Oh hello my adviser who is not at all a villain.) Stan then bowed to his Sultan and said, "I'm here to answer your ….. ahhhhhhhh, terrorist!" Stan then held his gun at the King. (Stop, stop, it's me; The Burger King!" Stan then lowered his gun and said, "Oh…" He then held his gun at the king again and yelled, "Ahhhhhhhh, The Burger King!"

The Burger King then sigh, (Stop that, we have a problem. Meg won't marry any of the princes.) Stan then said, "Don't worry; I can solve it…..just as long as you give me that ring." The Burger King then looked at his union ring on his finger. (But this has been in the family for-) Stan then took out his gun again. Ren then yelled out, "Stop you ediot! You can't just kill him!" Stan then took out a string, tied it to the gun, and started swinging it to hypnotize the Burger King. "Ohhhhhhhh, that's your plan ….. ediot!"

The Burger King was now being hypnotize while Stan says, "Giiiiivvvvve me the Riiiinnnnngggggggg! Giiiiivvvvve it to meeeeeeeeee!" Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Burger King then gave Stan the onion ring. Stan quickly took it and said, "Good Boy, wanna treat?" He took out a pink slime burger and feed it to the Burger King.

Stan then started walking away, till Ren hopped of of Stan's shoulder and walked back to the King. "Excuse me sir. May I buy an order of Cheesy Tots?" The Burger King then sigh, (Sorry, we stopped making those.). Ren then stared violently shaking him and yelled, "HOW COULD YOOOOOUUUUU! You think you can just remove anything good you want, HUH…..HUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Ren then started talking slowly and said, "You…..you don't know what I'm capable of when I'm ….. angry! I can cut off your-" Stan then grabbed Ren and ran off.

Stan then walked to a wall and pulled on a rope. Then a scanner popped out of the wall and scanned Stan's eye. A secret door then opened and the two villains walked in. Ren then screamed out, "How DARE he! If I don't get one little Cheesy Tot, I'll DIE!" Stan then said, "Calm yourself Ren. Once I become sultan, I'll hand over Agrabah to the Good old U.S.A. and good old George W. Bush." Ren then said, "You know, besides fighting terrorists, the only other reason he got us in the Middle East is for cheaper oil." As they close a door behind them, Stan yelled out, "LIES, ALL LIESSSSS!"

From behind the door, Ren then asked Stan, "Hey pal, why don't you just hypnotize the Burger King to just hand the city over to you?" Stan then answered, "It's all part of the plan." Ren then said, "Well it seems simpler than just going through all that trouble to find some loser to get that lamp." Stan then yelled out, "I said it's all part of the plan!"

* * *

Later that night, Meg was walking to a wall while wearing a t-shirt that reads, "Not the princess." She tried climbing over the wall, till Frilly stopped her. "I'm sorry Frilly. I need to escape the script to find at least anyone; even if that someone gets aroused by death!" So Frilly then helped her up over the wall so she can get laid.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Ghirahim and King Kong were sitting on top of a stand to try to steal some PSP Vistas. "King Kong …. Next time you should try _not_ sitting on the stand and crush the merchant to death." Said Ghirahim as he watches the blood puddle King Kong made.

As that was going on, Princess Meg oh I mean Not Princess Meg, was walking around the market. "Hey lady, buy this!" "You want a new radiator?" "Who needs shoes when you can have these shoes!" "Fresh Beliebers, we catch them you buy them."

As Meg gets away from the merchants, she ran into Ashley from All That's "Ask Ashley". "Use your stinken eyes! Come on, why does everyone look the other stinken way when they walk. You know what you should do; painfully pack yourself in the mail and ship your little butt to Godzilla2915 so you can annoy each other with your not using your eyes and his not posting another chapter in over a stinken month!"

As the little girl (what does Amanda do for a living now?) was throwing a fist at Meg, Ghirahm looked at Meg and said, "Good Demise! That is the most ugly thing I have ever ….. hmmmmmm." Ghirahim then got an idea, "I think I should slice through her today with my sword."

As Ghirahim was going to Meg, Meg saw an Agumon trying to get an apple. So Meg used her kindness to get him an apple, but she doesn't realize right now the she is Meg Griffin. "Hey, you're an apple thief!" cried the Agumon. Then the merchant running the stand came and said, "You better have the _money_ to pay." said the merchant Mr. Krabs.

"Sorry, I don't have any money." Confessed Meg. Then Mr. Krabs began acting crazy. "NO MONEY?! Why you little bottom feeder. No money means no hands at the Krusty Apple Stand!"

So Mr. Krabs was about to chop off one of Megs hands with his claw, just then Ghirahim came and stabbed not Meg, but Mr. Krabs. "Oh what a pity, I seemed to have missed my target." Ghirahim said as he removed his sword from the dead crab.

Meg then started staring at Ghirahim with lust. "Hiiiiiiiiiiii, I'm Meg." Ghirahim looked at her and asked, "The princess?" Meg then said, "No not her, I … am Not Princess Meg." Ghirahim looked at Meg's body and said to her, "I would like to stick a _sword_ into you."

Meg licked her lips thinking that he meant sexual stuff and said, "Sure, how about your place?" So Ghirahim and King Kong lead Meg into their huge home thinking that they were going to do something enjoyable to one another. Unfortunately for them that evil is almost upon them.

* * *

"Hey you eeeediot, I said I don't want to run on some treadmill to power a complicated machine!" complained Ren as he run on the treadmill. Ren was powering a crazy looking computer that looks like it was thought up by Stan while drunk. "Relax Ren, when I put this union ring in the Stongurtopk scanner, we'll find the guy playing as Aladdin."

So Stan put the onion ring in the Stong-something and on the screen showed Ghirahim, King Kong, and Meg climbing up a ladder. "So …. Which one's Aladdin?" asked Stan. Ren looked at the screen and said, "It's probably that girl with the t-shirt saying Not the princess." Stan looked at Meg and then realized something. "Hey look its Meg, I guess the Burger King can fire Shantue for being Princess Jasmine now."

* * *

"(No, not know!)" sighed the Burger King as he stared at Shantue's breasts. Then she turned into an elephant. "(Uhhhhh … awkward.)"

* * *

Inside of Ghirahim and King Kong's house, they were _getting ready_. "It's quite strange that this girl wants to die." Ghirahim said to King Kong. "Uh uh ah, (She looks like she's that kind of girl.)"

"Hey Ghiry, are you ready to put your sword into me?" asked Meg in a seductive way. Ghirahim was facing away from Meg as he draws his actual sword. "I am indeed ready." He quickly turned around and yelled, "To slice you to kingdom … OH MY DEMISE!" cried out Ghirahim as he found the Princess Meg completely naked.

"Why are you nak-" asked Ghirahim before he started throwing up. "UH UH AH (Why do you turture us so?!)" Meg was now pissed off by the two. "Hey I thought we were going to have sex."

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Ghirahim. "I was talking about stabbing you to death with my sword like I did with that crab!" King Kong then said, "Uh uh ah, (You've over staid your welcome.)" Meg then cried out, "Uh no, you are not gonna kill me! We are going to have sex RIGHT NOW!" So Meg charged at Ghirahim to rape him.

As Ghirahim tries to get away, Dic Bowser and the Umpa Lumpas came barging through the door. "Hold it right there, you are under arrest because Stan said so." said Dic Bowser. Ghirahim jumped into his arms as he began begging. "Please get me away from that _thing_!"

Dic Bowser looked at Meg and said, "Princess Meg? Why are you here with this street rat?" He then noticed Meg's nudeness and they all started throwing up.

* * *

Later on; Meg, thankfully wearing clothes, marched right to Stan as he exits his secret room. "Hey Mr. Smith, we need to talk." Stan quickly shut the door right on Ren's neck and turned to Meg. "Sssstaaaain, you eeeeediiiiiioooooot!"

"Why Meg I … ahhhhhh terrorist!" Stan pointed his gun at Meg. She swatted it away and started yelling at him. "You bastard, you had the guards arrested an innocent man that I plan to get laid with!" Stan then said, "Hey he kidnapped you ….. I guessed. …. He's dead now."

"H-how could you?" asked Meg as she begin to cry. Then she asked, "Is his body sword safe?" Stan answered, "That was executed." So Meg ran away crying. Ren then finally freed himself and climbed on Stan's shoulder. "You almost killed me!" Stan then said, "O.K."

* * *

Outside of Meg's room, the Burger King and Shantue were walking by. "(So now that you are the new Princess Jasmine, you are permitted to have a threesome with the reader if it's a male and ….. a potato for some reason.)" The Burger King then noticed Meg crying in her room. "(Oh look, Meg's back. Well I guess you can go now and just forget about your next job.)"

As Meg cried, she said to herself, "I didn't even know his name … nor what the size of it was."

**End of Chapter**

**Pray for Ghirahim**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inside the palace dungeon, Ghirahim was sitting on the floor, NOT tied up. "Chains cannot hold my incredible powers" He then noticed two other prisoners watching him, "Soooooo should we do it?" one Prisoner asked the other. "I-I don't know."

Ghirahim ignored them and started complaining. "How dare the princess tried to foil me that way. I shall smite her with my blade and spread her blood all over as far as the eye can see." Just then, King Kong punched right through the wall to rescued Ghirahim. "Oh oh ah (Please tell me you do not want to marry that princess." said King Kong. "Don't worry King Kong, I am not going to do that, I am going to kill her. But there is only one problem. She is the princess, she will be heavily guarded. We need to come up with something to complete our goal."

"Per have I can help you." said someone. They turned to see an old man who is really you know who, and if you don't, you ether live somewhere where they don't show Disney movies or you are an idiot. "You need to kill the princess, I know of a … ahhhh terr-" Then Ren covered Stan's mouth. "Shut up you eeediot! I don't think anyone find this funny."

Ghirahim was kind of suspicious about the old man. "So you think you, an elderly mortal, can help us?" asked Ghirahim. "Why easy whisper snapper, whatever that means. In a magic cave, I need you to go and get me a lamp. If you do the job, I will lead you out of this dungeon, and I will give you riches that will buy your chance of killing Meg."

"Escape from this prison? King Kong already did that for me; but in exchange for gold that will help kill Meg, I can agree to that." So Stan then opened a secret passageway on the wall to started leading him to the Cave of I Don't Gives a Damn. "Wait-wait, you mean you could have escaped this prison all on your own and yet you decided to just stay here?!" asked Ghirahim. "Don't question me!" yelled Stan.

* * *

So they all traveled to the Cave of I Don't Give a Damn. "Well well well, you dumb asses actually found the guy playing as Aladdin and … uhhhhhhh is King Kong supposed to play as Abu. I have to eat him?!"

"Now remember Ghirahim, if you get the lamp, I give you the dough." Ghirahim looked at the cave and asked Stan, "You want use to enter an old sand man's mouth? That is sickening, but not as much as that Meg girl." So Ghirahim entered the cave with King Kong following.

As King Kong enters, Walter was having a very are time dealing with it. After that, he started complaining again. "You dumb ass, I could have died and ….. not be married to my wife forever. Wait, come back!"

* * *

Deep into the cave, they were about to enter a room filled with gold, until they heard something. They looked around and found the most unbareable thing to watch. "Is that a chewed up angel!?" asked Ghirahim. "S-someone help me." Plead Pit. So Ghirahim and King Kong ignored him and went into the treasure room. "Oh oh ah (I'm so glad I've seen the Indiana Jones movies to know what will happen if we touch those, right Ghirahim …. Ghirahim.)"

"Oh King Kong, look at this fabulous golden cape that will look even better with blood!" said Ghirahim as he was about to grab one of the treasure, Luckily Kong Kong stopped him. "Oh oh ah (Hey, I'm supposed to be Abu!)"

Suddenly, the room began shaking. "Oh oh ah (Did you touch anything?)" asked King Kong. Ghirahim shook his head no as the room shakes more violently. Then a huge drill buried into the room operated by a group of people. "We are the Cross-Over Crystal Haters!" said the group. "We demand that this character play as Carpet."

They then threw a crate at the heroes and the group dug another hole to leave the room. "Oh oh ah (Hate commercialism in a fanfiction, but who's in here?)" asked King Kong. Ghirahim opened the crate and found an orange, two-tailed fox. He had a note on him. "This is Tails, he was not a part of the whole Peter, Sonic, and Link: Cross-Over Crystal. The writer had Metal Sonic join them instead. Please have him in this!"

Ghirahim looked him over and asked him, "So can you even fly?" Tails was about to speak, but no words were coming out of him. Tails panicked as he tried talking some more. In the second hole made by the Tails fans, they all shouted, "F****************************K!"

"Well I guess we should just continue our quest." said Ghirahim pointing to the door. So now the mute Tails has joined them as they traveled deeper into the cave. At the end, they found a huge underground lake. In the middle, there is a large stone pillar thing that has a light shining on top of it.

Ghirahim decided to go get it alone as King Kong and Tails wait for him. After Ghirahim teleported, King Kong noticed something to the right of him, a hot blonde woman that over screams. "Oh oh ah (Giggity)" So he ran right to her while Tails tried to stop him.

Meanwhile, on top of the pillar, Ghirahim discovered the Desk Lamp that they need to get for the old man. "A useless Desk lamp in a time period with no electricity that also has video game systems? What use does he have with …" Ghirahim then notice King Kong going for the woman. "King Kong, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooope."

King Kong grabbed the woman and someone shouted, "Infidels!" Then the Walter Cave said, "Achmed that's my line…. (cleared throat) … Go to Hell." King Kong put the woman back to try to fix it, buy she then melted into lava and all the water turned into lava to. The place was about to erupt, so Ghirahim teleported to Tails so he could fly them out. So Tails held on to their hands and started flying them away. Until he realized that he was not going anywhere due to King Kongs weight. Just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, a huge hole formed under them and trapped them while huge boulders blocked the entrance.

* * *

Outside, The Cave of I Don't Give a Damn said to Stan, "If I had hands, this is when I flip you off, ah ha ha ha ha ha." The cave then vanished into the sand. Stan then started swearing about his only chance of getting the lamp had failed.

During the swearing, Ren got out of their disguise and asked, "I still want my Cheesy Tots!"

Stan turned to Ren and yelled, "We just lost that lamp forever ad all you're thinking about is an extinct Burger King side!?" Ren yelled back. "I just wanted to be in this scene, Iagoo wasn't."

"You suck." said Stan. "You're an unoriginal character made by a guy with unoriginal ideas." said Ren. They then both started punching each other.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgot to mention this on the last chapter but you can thank Kratos Pwn's review on my other fanfiction for Tails being in this. I was going to make Superman play as the carpet before. And now I just realized that I could of have the heroes stepped on Superman not realizing his cape was a rug.**

**Chapter 5**

Deep underground; Ghirahim, King Kong, and Tails are now trap. They are now planning on what to do next. "Listen King Kong, when Tails is not looking, we kill him and eat his flesh." Ghirahim explained to King Kong. Tails heard them and started throwing Fake Ring Bombs at them.

"Oh oh ah (We can't actually kill him Ghirahim, he's invincible.)" said King Kong while not getting hurt by the fake rings. "Well now we are doomed to be here forever and with no light. Oh wait, I remember that particular desk lamp that old guy told us to get."

Ghirahim took out the desk lamp out and started reading the label. "There is dust on this, but I am positive that rubbing it off won't cause anything crazy. So Ghirahim rubbed the lamp and then something was shot from the light bulb.

As the three were shocked by this, the object kept pouncing around till it hit the floor. Then the entire room turned dark. "What sort of dark magic is this?" asked Ghirahim.

Out of nowhere, something began forming infront of them while strange and scary music started playing. Then the thing was completely shown. It is a red, twisted head of some sort of thing that will bring nightmare to anyone that faced it. The creature slowly opened its mouth and spoke to them. "I … am ….. Giygas!"

Without warning, Giygas began attacking the three. "Oh oh ah. (Is this Satan!?)" cried King Kong as it tries to dodge Giygas's mouth. Ghirahim tried fighting back at the thing, but he cannot grasp the true form of Giygas's attack! "I don't even know what that even means!" shouted Ghirahim.

Giygas then started growing more heads and began attacking Tails. Tails started throwing more Fake Ring Bombs at the head. "Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails. It ….. h…u….r…t….s. I'm …..h….a….p.…p….y." Tails is now scarred for life.

But no matter what they tried, Giygas kept coming and coming. "This Demon is beyond unimaginable." Said Ghirahim. But then Giygas turned into his final form, the form many people refer to as a fetus. "Uh uh ah (Wh-wh-why is he that!?)"

After viewing the new Giygas, Tails can only think of one thing that could save not just them but the whole world…. Pray. He prayed to everyone around the world that could help them vanquish the ultimate evil.

* * *

At the palace; The Burger King, Stan, Meg, and Ren sensed that they are in danger and started praying. Out in the desert, Walter heard them and started praying that they will make Giygas shut the hell up. In the market place; Ask Ashley, That Guy With The Glasses, and that scary fat lady started praying to the three.

Soon, every pop culture characters started praying for their safety like Road Runner, Batman, Cobra, Inspecter Gadget, The Brave Little Toaster, and many more.

* * *

Back in the cave of I Don't Give A Damn, Giygas started feeling very weak. "Ghirahim …. King Kong …. Tails…. Turn back." asked Giygas. Then Ghirahim started feeling more powerful. He then turned into his last form from Skyward Sword (please look it up) and drew out his sword. "You shall feel the pain of my sword as is travel through your head!" shouted Ghirahim.

He then charged right at Giygas at his weakest. As he was about to stab the demon and destroy him forever, someone shouted at Ghirahim. "Hold on right there! You cannot just stab it, unless you can green egg and ham'it."

Ghirahim turned around and saw a boom-box. Then smoke came out of the boom-box and turned into Shaquille O'Neal dressed as a genie. "I am Kazaam who is the shumaam. I play as the Genie unlike a greedy who's mad at this meanie for stealing my placey."

While everyone was completely motionless from what they have just witnessed. Giygas turned back to normal and said, "You ….. were … replaced." Kazaam then said, "I don't recall that, you are a mol-ester." Giygas then said, "I … was … based…..on….a…sex scene…..that…Shigesato Itoi…..thought…..was….a…..rape…..scene…..as…..a…..child."

While they were arguing with the way they talk, the other three could not even think on what's happening. "I-I just can't say anything without being out of character." Said Ghirahim. "Uh uh ah (You're already out of character if you ask me)."

Just as they though nothing else could get more f**ked up, Homer Simpson came. "Ten thousand years could give …. Hey who are those guys?" Homer then joined the argument to figure out who supposed to play as the Genie.

While for some reason Homer Simpson was winning, Tails tried to say "_So which one do you think is the Genie"_, but he still couldn't talk. "Uh uh ah (Is this taking up the Genie's song? Well they could at least summon those dancers to give us lap dances.)" Ghirahim then added, "That was a weird scene. Watch the movie, the scene where the three dancers were moving around Aladdin is seriously giving him dance lapses. The movie supposed to be a family friendly!"

After a while of arguing, they finally came to a conclusion and told our heroes. "We finally decided; we three are all going to play as the Genie." explained Homer. "We will make each wish as you wish." Said Kazaam. "What….is….your….wish?" asked Giygas.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, I need to rest my mind." So Ghirahim rested for ten hours and later came back to them. "So you three are the genies of this lamp." Ghirahim looked at the desk lamp with eagerness. "How many wishes do I have?"

"I've seen the movie, you get only three wishes. We will each grant you that wish." Said Homer. Ghirahim looked at Homer and said to him. "You don't look worthy of being a genie. You probably can't get us out of this cave.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" Homer was about to get them out of the cave, but Giygas and Kazaam tried to stop him. "You idiot, have you seen the shot?" asked Kazaam. "Hey I grant the first wish, it's in the movie."

So Homer gave Tails super strength to get them out of the cave by carving a hole through the ceiling with his tails, and of course Homer forgot that he's not fulfilling a wish.

* * *

At the palace; The Burger King was talking to Meg and Stan. "(O.K. for now on, no running away and no chopping off people's privates.)" Both Meg and Stan said, "Yes sir." Meg then said to Stan. "When I'm queen, you're dead." The Burger King sigh Meg. "(This story takes place in the distant past, when queens don't give orders, they just give babies.)"

So after The Burger King and Meg left, Stan was banging his head on a pillar. "So mad, so mad! We lost our plot device and if Meg gets married she'll have our Johnsons cut off!" Ren stopped Stan and told him an idea that could help. "Hey Stan, what if you marry Meg?" Stan stopped hurting himself, ran to the balcony, and started throwing up.

"Why the hell would I marry Meg!?" asked Stan. "It's simple, if you marry Meg, you become sultan. Then you can throw papa in-law and the little woman off a cliff. Kaslpat!" explained Ren as he imitates the cliff part. "Ow, I'm an eeediot!"

Stan thought about it and said, "Wouldn't I lose the people's favor if I had them killed?" Ren answered, "Shut up, we're going for it!" So the two started laughing evilly.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After escaping from the cave with the help of their new genies Giygas, Kazaam, and Homer Simpson; Tails flew to an oasis for a break. "See I told you I knew what I was doing." Homer gloated at Giygas and Kazaam. "You …. Idiot." said Giygas. "You just helped them out for free and now we wasted our pay we could have used for our fees."

"… D'oh!" So Ghirahim started thinking about what his three wishes to be. "I can't simply decide. What would you guys wish for?" Giygas, Kazaam, and Homer were surprised by Ghirahim's question. "I don't know. Maybe freedom from this boredom."

"So you guys are slaves?" asked Ghirahim. The three looked at their desk lamp and answered. "Yes we are. And it's because the whites don't truly understand use blacks, whi-I mean yellow, and ….. well Giygas is evil."

"That h…u…..r…t…..s." said Giygas. "We can only be free as gooses if our master let us loses." Ghirahim thought about it and said, "In other words, I HAVE to use my third wish to free you." Homer shaked his fist and said, "You better!"

"Please…make….your…..wishes." said Giygas. "Well I could think of some ways to use my two free wishes. There's this girl and…." Then Homer started complaining to Ghirahim. "You cannot just get laid by a simple wish. You need strength, a good personality, and a huge thing down there! Or you could just sing like a girl. That seems to be in now a day. Stupid today kids."

"No no NO. I do not wish to mate with this girl. I want to KILL her." explained Ghirahim. "T..…h…a…..t's…d..i…f..f..e..r..e..n…t." Kazaam slapped his hands and said, "Your wish is our command." Then Homer asked, "Hey, we can't kill." Giygas and Kazaam covered Homer's mouth to shut him up.

So Ghirahim explained that he wants to kill Princess Meg of Agrabah because of some sexual violations and they need to somehow get a chance to kill her when there are no witnesses or guards. So they all started thinking of some ideas that could help them fulfill Ghirahim's desire.

Just then, Homer came up with one. "How about you pretend to be a prince that wants to marry her, then you two could easily be alone and you can stab her and stuff." Both Giygas and Kazaam were speechless by Homer's sudden intelligence. "I guess this means yes. Yoohoo!"

Ghirahim started laughing evilly and said, "That is a fantastic idea!" So Homer decided to make Ghirahim's first wish to be a prince. "So instead of having one of your parents become actual royalties because neither of them are alive, defiantly you father, I think we should just dress you like one."

Homer started on Ghirahim's outfit. "Now to use all of my powers to make you into a phony prince!" He began changing his clothes to hilarious outfits. Some are a lobster suit, a bowling ball player, a gypsy, a fire fighter, a substitute teacher, Santa Claus, Chuck , a gypsy again, Obama, the Mets, Super Mario, a used up whore, Maskus (I SAID NO ADVERTISING!), and then Jesus Christ! "Would you just make up your mind! I am getting very angry!" Homer became scarred and tried one final outfit, Ghirahim's usual clothes from Skyward Sword, trust me you need to see it for yourself.

Ghirahim looked at himself in the mirror and asked, "She isn't a moron. This is a stupid disguise!" Homer thought about it and came up with a solution. "Here, put this plastic pair of black glasses with a fake nose and a mustache."

So now Ghirahim is sort of dressed to be a prince, with a lot of doubt from everyone beside Homer. They now need a large riding animal. "Oh oh ah (I'll be the riding animal.)" Homer looked at King Kong and said, "Great, now all I need to do is make you into a large riding animal." King Kong was about to smash Homer before he does something, but too late. King Kong was changing into different animals by Homer. He was a horse, jaguar, tortoise, bee, coyote, sea cucumber, albatross , salamander, bald eagle, betta fish, and then a ningen.

"Well nether of those work, hmmmmmmm I got it!" So Homer use his power to turned King Kong into a …. giant gorilla again. "There, that is a good riding animal. You can thank me later" After a moment of silence, King Kong smashed Homer.

* * *

At the Palace, The Burger King was playing with some happy meal toys. "(These are NOT happy meal toys you satanic idiot!)" Then uhhh Stan and Ren came in with a long sheet of paper. "Mr. President I mean your majesty, I have a solution to your Meg problem.

The Burger King started listening to what Stan has found. "In case that there are no suitable husbands, the princess will then be wed to _ugh, the royal adviser_ ….. oh God it really does say that!" Stan started puking again. "(Well it settled and Meg shall be married and she can do whatever she wants with you body and metal state! I'll just…)" But then they started hearing something outside.

They ran to the window and found a huge parade, or should I just say King Kong walking while wearing huge speakers which only plays Homer screaming. "Homer, I don't like this!" said Ghirahim while getting more angry causing the ground to shake.

"I can fix it!" So Homer looked around to figure something out. He then notice a man sized turkey in the crowd of viewers. "Hmmmm, to rip off someone that ripped off us or not rip off someone that ripped off us. Rip off it is!" So Homer jumped off of King Kong and started fighting the giant Turkey. There fight spread through the city causing mayhem and misery to everyone.

"Uh uh ah (A Family Guy reference here, good thing I'm not down to that level.)" While walking, King Kong walked right into someone, "oh oh ….. (Sorry about ….)" He then realized that he walked right his mortal enemy Godzilla! Their eyes made contact and then the two collided for another showdown. They began rolling around Abrabah while fist-fighting. They rolled over many buildings, people, stores, bomb fa…(nevermind), and Ask Ashley. Their battle ended when Godzilla threw King Kong high in the air and he atomic breathed his ass and the King of the Jungle landed right into the palace.

Ghirahim got off of King Kong and introduced himself to The Burger King. "I am the Demon Prince ….. GROOSE from the kingdom … that is too far away to worry about." The Burger King started talking to him while Stan scans him. "(I see we have another suitor that has a chance to woe Meg and not Stan.)" Stan gave a little disgusted look and said, "Yeah, not like I'm going to abuse the power if I do."

Ghirahim unfortunately couldn't understand the Burger King. "I can't understand that form of communication." Stan walked to Groose and asked, "Saaaaaaaay, haven't we met before?" asked Stan. "You eeediot! He's that guy playing as Aladdin!" Ren yelled at Stan. "Uh, noooooooooo. This is Prince Groose, you can tell by his clothing."

While they were talking and Tails was giving the Burger King a ride, Meg came and saw the disguised Ghirahim. "Oh it's him and his alive!" shouted Meg with excitement. "Uh Meg you are not supposed to know its him." said one of the stage assistants. "Son of a bitch!"

So Meg walked over to them and started complaining. "Hey does this look like this movie takes place in the Middle East. I am not a prize to be won!" The Burger King then sighed. "(Oh don't worry Prince Groose, she'll be wed by force. But maybe you can get her aroused …. In the next chapter bitches!)"

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night, our heroes were standing around in the courtyard deciding about what to do about their Meg problem. While Ghirahim was thinking; Tails was playing chess with Giygas, but he did not have the courage to even think of anything. "We …..could….be…..friends."

"O.K., Meg does not want to see me. So how can I get close enough for the kill that she deeply deserves?" Kazaam popped out and said, "To pretend to win her heart, you need a big old tart."

"Please explain." Said Ghirahim. "Tell her the TRUUUUUUTH!" yelled out Kazaam. "The truth, you mean that I am no prince!? I know that my secret agenda is to kill her, but wouldn't that just ruin everything to let her know? She might tell her father and they'll be-head us."

Homer came in and said, "Well all you need is love."

(Place the worst love song you have ever heard here that Homer will sing.)

"…Please die." So after Ghirahim punished Homer, he decided to just bribe her so she'll go out with him and he'll kill her somewhere else. Tails took him up to the balcony and saw Meg petting Spiny. "Good evening Meg, I would like to offer you some…" But Meg jumped on him and cheered, "Yes I will screw you!" Ghirahim pushed Meg off and said, "You little horny cow…. I mean yes, but first I would like." Then Frilly sprayed some acid in his face.

Ghirahim screeched with pain. Meg marched to Frilly and started punching her. "You damn dirty dino. You ruined my chance with him!" Then PETA came and murdered Meg. "That's for hurting an animal that's supposed to be dead!" said one of the members.

"Hey, that target was mine." complained Ghirahim. PETA killed him too. "That's for sending poor innocent demonic animals into battle!" They looked down the balcony and saw Tails, King Kong, Homer, Giygas, and Kazaam. They dropped grenades on them and they killed them instantly. "Tails, that's for being interested in robots which one brand use animals as fuel. Kazaam, that's for not making a rap to protect animals. Homer, that's for not neutering Santa's Little Helper. Giygas, that's for encouraging kids to give animals abortions. King Kong, how dare you kill animals in the wild!"

Then the Burger King came and saw all the dead bodies. "(Oh God, how could you!?)" he signed. PETA slowly turned to him with demonic eyes. "YOU, you killed animals for food!" As they approached, The Burger King quickly signed, "(But there is only 1% of ACTUAL meat in our food!)" Unfortunately, PETA started slashing at his head.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternate ending**

"So Meg, I was wondering if you like to take a trip on my two tailed fox?" Ghirahim offered with an evil grin. Meg looked the demon lord over and answered, "Why yes my se…. I mean Prince Groose." So Tails grabbed Ghirahim's and Meg's hands and he took them away to see the world in only one freakin night.

* * *

They flew to Egypt and saw the Sphinx. While Meg looked at the cat-man thing, Ghirahim punched Tails arm which caused him to let go of Meg. She fell right on the nose and cracked it right off. She fell to the ground, but the sand cushioned her fall. "Well that was lucky." Then the nose landed on her.

"Well our duty has been completed." said Ghirahim while doing poses. He looked next to him and saw Meg. "Whaaaaaat, how on earth did you!?" Meg stopped him and said, "Don't worry, I'm from Family Guy, I've been through a lot worst!"

After Egypt; they traveled to Central America and saw a sacrifice going on. Ghirahim took Meg and teleported to the offer and switched him with Meg. Meg's head was sliced off her head as everyone began cheering. "Well that takes care of her!" He turned around and saw Meg. "Did you just decided not to die!?" He looked at the dead body and saw a Meg dummy.

After Central America; they traveled to Rome. They flew near the ground to look at the statues. Ghirahim tried pushing Meg's face to the ground. Her face started tearing apart by the friction, stones, broken glass, thorn bushes, snakes, water, and a sexy party. Her face dragged through most of the whores which pissed off the host of the party. "Hey ,hey,hey…HEY. How dare you barge in and Meg?" Meg looked over and saw with what's left of her eye. "Hey Stewie." Ghirahim saw that Meg's still alive and tried somewhere else.

They then traveled to Hell and just dropped off Meg. "Just stay here and rot!" They flew away and Meg was left with a demon. The demon looked at Meg and asked, "Sooooo are you here for Michael Jackson's next concert?"

At China; Ghirahim and Tails were sitting on a roof watching fireworks after their long trip to kill Meg. "Well Tails, that was painful to accomplished, but I think we finally did it." He turned to Tails and said, "I think that she'll never." He then noticed Meg. "Oh come on!"

Ghirahim became so angry that the entire building shook. "Wait stop, please! I know you're that guy." Said Meg. But Ghirahim ignored her as the building started crumbling.

"Well good thing I brought this." Meg took out a mind control helmet and put it on Ghirahim. She activated the helmet and took control of Ghirahim. "Servant #78 activated. What is your bidding Meg?"

Meg became the happiest woman alive and they she ordered him to have sex with her on the roof, which scared Tails away.

* * *

They came back to Agrabah and dropped off Meg at the balcony. She ordered him to have a French kiss goodbye(For anyone who has never played Skyward Sword, Ghirahim has a freakishly long tongue), and then Tails brought Ghirahim to the ground. "Mission accomplished." But he was suddenly attacked by the Umpa Lumpas.

As they tie him up, he saw King Kong tied up and Tails being caught. Stan came to the scene and said, "Good job, now get rid of them!" Dic Bowser came to Stan and asked, "Stan, why are we getting rid of them? He is a prince who we need to marry Meg. Does The Burger King know about this?" Stan then tazered Dic Bowser and the Umpa Lumpas took Ghirahim away. But one Umpa Lumpa asked, "How the Hell did we tie up King Kong who can easily break out of rope!?"

* * *

They came to a cliff to the sea and through Ghirahim overboard. When he splashed in the water, the helmet electrocuted him and broke the helmet. When he sank to the bottom, he reached to the desk lamp and rubbed it. Homer, Kazaam, and Giygas came out …. naked. "Hey what's the big idea? We were about to watch a porno, but not with each other, we are not gay!" Homer and Kazaam looked at Giygas and saw … sorry, but if I describe this, we're going to get an M rating. Heck, maybe M isn't high enough.

They three Genie saw Ghirahim drowning and started trying to get him to wish. "Come on up, you lousy pup. You need a wish so you can dish." Ghirahim looked at all of them with the most pissed off face ever, and they took it as a wish. Kazaam turned into a Dolphin and brought him up to the surface.

The genies untied him and Ghirahim looked at all of them with a joyful face. Then he started slashing at them. "I was underwater! How I'm I supposed to wish to be saved!?"

* * *

Later on, back at the palace; Meg was combing her hair while humming that Friday song by Rebecca Black. Then the Burger King came in and started signing to Meg in a strange way. "(Meg, I have found a suitor for you.)"

Meg happily skipped to him and said, "Sorry for that guy, it turned out that Prince Groose and I had a great date!" Stan then jumped out while holding a gun tied to a string he used for hyonosis. "IT WHAT!" Stan started puking again. He later felt better and told Meg, "Sorry, I'm going to marry you and that guy that looks awfully familiar left for some reason."

"What do you mean left me and my bod?" Stan puked again and said, "Well if you the actual Princess Jasmine then you asking that question should exist. But Groose still ran off."

"I don't think so Stan." Everyone turned and saw Ghirahim alive. "Groosey, you're still here!" Meg ran to Ghirahim, but then he shoved her.

"How in the HE….. I mean squawk." said Ren. Stan turned to Ren and said, "Ohhhhhh, you almost said H E double hockey sticks." Ren then said, "Hey they did that in the actual movie. No seriously."

"Yes, I am back. Stan tried to have me killed, using your guards." Dic Bowser came in and said, "I knew this will end badly. Well he who Koops and …. Ah forget it."

To save his ass, Stan started hypnotizing the Burger King. "He is so a liar." "(He is so a McDonald loving liar.)" Ghirahim saw how Stan used his gun, so he assumed the obvious and cut the string to the gun, getting Burger King back to normal.

"Well well well, it looks like he used this gun to hypnotize you." He looked over to Stan and asked, "Couldn't you just hypnotize him to sign the kingdom over to you? That would be so much easier."

"Told you." said Ren. Then two Umpa Lumpas came in and seized Stan. Stan then notices that Ghirahim had the desk lamp. "Oh now I recognize him."

Stan then took out a potion and yelled out, "This isn't over, I'll get you my pretty, and you're little Dino too." Ren then said, "Hey if this gets good ratings, we should do a parody of that!"

Stan threw the potion on the ground and a huge cloud formed. When it disappeared, Stan was still being held by the guards. "Yeah, all we had to do there was still hold on to you." explained one of the Umpa lumpas. So Stan kicked them in the Johnsons and ran off.

"(How dare Stan betray me! I knew I shouldn't just talked to the next person walking up and ask if he wants a job.)" Meg stopped her father and said, "Its o.k. Just as long as mine and Groose's wedding starts."

"What words have come out from your mouth!?" Meg saw the angered and confused demon lord and she started to explain. "Well I see that my mind controlled helmet is off. While you had that on, I had you sign a contract that bonds us to get married."

"…You…you…YOU pathetic abomination I'll….I'll!" But then the Burger King interrupted his anger. "(Excellent, since you signed a contract, your soul belongs to a piece of paper. Unless you use magic, you have no choice. Also, our contracts will go through even if one of you two will die. The only way out is to not be a prince. Pray Godzilla2915!)" Then everyone started booing the Burger King again.

As Ghirahim was being hugged by Meg, he could not believe what's happening. "I'm going to be sultan … and have this THING as a wife!? I need to get out of this."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: O.K. I know that the chapters are too short and updates take forever(Since I'm still writing Peter, Sonic, and Link: Cross-over Crystals), but does anyone so far like this? I will probably still complete this, but I need to know if I'm doing a good job.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm finishing this parody with this chapter. No more waiting months for a chapter. I still want to know what you people think of this. Should I make more parodies like this or not. Please tell me.**

In Stan and Ren's probably secret room, the two have just entered after losing the guards. Ren ran over to his bird cage and started packing while Stan smiled evilly. "Oh no, oh no, we're dooooooom! We gotta pack everything, the guns, the knives and … wait a minute." Ren took out a T.V and played the scene in the actual Aladdin movie. Iago was packing everything just like Ren was. "Pack the guns, weapons, knives."

Ren could not believe what he just saw. "They have guns!? The ACTUAL movie has gunnnnnns!? How is that possible!?" He ran over to Stan who was laughing hysterically and try telling him about the guns, but Stan grabbed him by the neck. "That prince is just Ghirahim in a clever disguise, and he has the lamp!" explained Stan. "Even I couldn't see through that one." Then Ren bit Stan in the face. "I told you that one! I knew it all this time!" Stan gasped and asked, "Why haven't you told me this!?" Ren only gave an angry grumpy face.

* * *

At the back door of the palace, I guess it's a back door; Homer, Giygas, and Kazaam were celebrating while Ghirahim was as angry as ever. The genies played polka music, fired fir works, and hired Hannah Mantana to play Twister with that giant turkey. They stopped when they noticed that Ghirahim wasn't celebrating. "Hey there, feeling upset?" asked Homer. "Do you want McDonalds?"

Ghirahim then grabbed Homer and threw him out the glass window. "Owwww, the glass is in my skin!" Ghirahim then told them that he is now getting married to the girl he wanted to kill. "I can't go through with this! I need to make that last wish to get me out of this."

Kazaam and Giygas knew that they won't be freed, so they flipped him off and went back into their lamp. Ghirahim saw Tails and King Kong looking at him. "I'm going to make your blood flow through all of Agrabah if you don't stop starring!" shouted Ghirahim.

Ghirahim then heard someone calling out. "Special delivery of fabulous fighting outfits to a Mr. Ghirahim." Ghirahim ran out and passed Ren who was dressed like a salamander. "Hey get back here, I was about sound like princess Meg!" Ghirahim couldn't hear him due to the delivery of all the fabulous outfits.

After fighting off a horny salamander, he then notices the desk lamp all alone. He ran up and took it and started talking to himself. "I got the lamp, now Stan will tell me," He moved over and said in Stan's voice. "I am an idiot. Ren is so much smarter, stronger, and has a much better car than me." Ren then said in his normal voice, "Oh go on!" He then said in Stan's voice. "My show is on the air longer than your stupid show!" Ren then angrily said in his normal voice. "I kill you!" He started beating himself up while rolling back to Stan.

* * *

In front of the palace gates, the Burger King was giving a speech. "(People of Agrabah, my daughter have finally chosen a suiter!)" Unfortunatly, nobody could tell what he was signing. "I think he's saying that it's going to rain." "Nah, he saying that the cookie dough is stale." "He wants a backrub." "Jimmy's down the well." "Burger King is going out of business." "Paper Mario Sticker Star will not have any partners!" "Wwwhaaaaaat!?" Are you f**king serious man?" "I don't believe this!" "God please kill me!" "Hey at least it's an RPG unlike the last one." "Hey I like that game."

Meg was looking at her father, but then noticed Ghirahim coming. "There you are, everyone is here to see you my prince." said Meg with excitement. "Does the game give you exp when defeating enemies?" "No you have to do missions to level up." "Whhhhhhaaaaaaat!?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace, Stan and Ren are watching. "Is the next Paper Mario game really going to be like that?" asked Ren. Stan then rubbed the Desk Lamp and out came Kazaam and Giygas. "You lying monkey, you are the key to …" They then saw that it was not Ghirahim that summoned them. "You….are…..not….Ghirahim." Stan and Ren saw that there are two genies instead of one. "Lucky us!" They then turned to Giygas. "What is that!?"

Kazaam looked around and asked, "Where's Homer?" Homer then came in through the window while eating a Krusty Burger. "Did I miss something?" Stan then said, "I am now your master. My first wish is to be sultan!"

* * *

Outside, the sky turned black and red. "(Finally, the climate!): signed the Burger King. Then his clothes automatically disappeared and …. Oh God. Put the clothes back on, put it on NOW! Now Stan is right next to them dressed like the Burger King. "Ha, now I'm sultan! Now bow down to ME!" Ren then asked, "You? Aren't you going to hand this place over to America so they can so-call save this place instead of drilling for oil."

Homer, Giygas, and Kazaam were now huge and lifted the palace on an mountain. Ghirahim and Tails flew up to them and told them to stop. "Sorry, we have a new boss. Who doesn't give free dounuts." said Homer. Ghirahim then asked, "Don't I still have that one wish? There should be one rule of yours that says something about waiting till the last guy is done?" Homer answered, "Oh that's just a plot hole."

Stan noticed that they weren't bowing down, so he made his second wish to be an all powerful sorcerer. His clothes turned back to normal and his gun repaired. Ren then asked, "You just wasted a wish! You could have made your first wish to be a wizard and take over the place using magic!" Stan ignored Ren and shot a magic bullet at Frilly who was charging at them. The Dinosaur was turned into an egg, just an egg.

Then Stan suddenly started Singing while using magic. "Good Morning StanLand, I have a feeling today is going to be a wonderful day!" He turned King Kong back to King Kong and he showed everyone that Prince Groose is really Ghirahim. "His name not Groose, it's Ghirahim!" said Stan. The Bruger King then signed, "Well you didn't say anything about him not being a prince, so I guess he still is a prince.)"

Stan then put Ghirahim and King Kong in a tower. "Oh boy it's swell to sayyyyyy!" Then the tower rocketed away while Homer, Kazaam, and Giygas were too busy wondering why the hell the sky turned black and red. "Good morning StanLand!"

* * *

At the North Pole, our heroes were launched out of the tower and found themselves in the snow. "All I wanted was to kill Meg, but then all this happened and I was humiliated in front of the silent people that was watching, the guards that never showed up. And now we do not have the power of the genies, We are going back to Agrabah and slaughter every single person alive!"

So Ghirahim, King Kong, and Tails flew away to Agrabah, to set everything right. King Kong then asked, "Uh uh ah (Shouldn't we be doing that tower rolling down while we run from it. We could make a joke about that small hole and me and ….. F**k you Godzilla2915.)"

* * *

Back at the palace; the villains were enjoying their victory. Stan laughed evilly while Ren stuffed himself with Cheesy Tots. "You see Burger King, this was a great idea, but you just had to get rid of them forever. Why why, they and those Oreo milkshakes were the reason Godzilla2915 decided to switch from McDonald to Burger King, then he switched to Sonic because they have ACTUAL milkshakes.

Meg then said, "So, is this the part where you have your way with me?" Stan then said while looking at Meg's red outfit, "Ewwww, where's Shantae?" Then Meg saw Ghirahim coming out of the window and …. You know, I had to look up Shantae's name on the internet, now I want to see if there is any porn of her….. what the hell is wrong with me?

So Meg decides to seduce Stan while Ghirahim tries to get the lamp. While he got closer, Ren saw him. "Ah, St-" but King Kong sat on him… I am getting lazy at this. Ghirahim knocked over some vases, which caused Stan to look back, but Meg grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. After everyone threw up, Stan threw up.

"You sick bastard. And I already saw Ghirahim there!" So Stan took out his magic gun and started shooting and everyone that tried to get the lamp. King Kong was turned into the first King Kong remake, Tails was unraveled….scratch that he was turned into Luigi. Ghirahim was about to reach the lamp, but a cirle of swords surrounded him. Stan then used a flame thrower on the sword. Ghirahim took a sword before the fire spread and asked, "What's the matter, do you fear me you cowardly … script!" Someone showed Ghirahim the script and Ghirahim said, "Gun?"

"Ah Gun am I, well let's see how gun like I can be!" Stan then turned into a giant gun, and tipped over. "Did not think that through." Thought Stan who was unable to move or talk.

So now Stan have been defeated. Meg ran over to Ghirahim and hugged him. "You did great my love!" she was about to kiss him, but Ghirahim thought that the genies could do something. "Please tell me that you three can do something about this if I free you." Homer, Giygas, and Kazaam shook their heads yes and the demon lord made his final wish for them to be free.

The gay golden braclets fell of their hands and they began celebrating. "We're free! We're Free!" Giygas then noticed Stan who was still a gun. He looked over to Ghirahim and fired an attack on him. "What ….. are you doing!?" ask d Ghirahim in pain.

Giygas grew into a giant and picked up the gun. "I…now have….the power….to rule all!" As Giygas grew, Meg asked Kazaam if he could do anything. "Sorry Princess Meg, I'm evil too!" Kazaam instantly killed Meg, Tails, and King Kong and started growing. Ghirahim limped over to Homer and asked if he could do something, but Homer is now dressed like the devil. "I am Evil Homer, I am Evil Homer!" Homer started to grow till he was the same size as the two others.

"So here we are, not trapped in tar. Now we fight, to rule all light." So the three genies began fighting each other. They all fought using their powers and anything related to them like Kazaam's boomboxes, Giygas's true form of his attack, and Homer's Buzz soda.

When it almost ended in a tie, they decide to end it with a triple energy beam pushing each other. The beams lasted for five minutes and then it blew up, destroying everything in existence. Everything was being destroyed, Ghirahim, Agrabah, the Middle East, and the planet, all gone!

The Genies also destroyed each other, taking out not just them, but God himself. Nothing exist anymore, and nothing shall ever exist again.

**THE END**

No seriously, no alternate ending. Hey, Meg and Ghirahim weren't going to be married immediately anyway. They will just wait till a straight to home video, an entire animated series, and then another straight to video movie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Characters**

Aladdin-Ghirahim from _Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword_

Abu-King Kong

Jasmine-Meg from _Family Guy_

Sultan(Does he have a real name?)-The Burger King

Jafar-Stan Smith from _American Dad_

Iago-Ren from _Ren and Stimpy_

Carpet- Tails from _Sonic the HedgeHog_

Genie- Homer From _The Simpsons_, Kazaam form _Kazaam_, and Giygas from Earthbound _ aka Mother 2_

Rajah-Frilled acid spitting Dinosaur from _Jurassic Park_

Razoul-Dic Bowser from the _Super Mario Bros. Dic cartoons_

Guards-Umpa Lumpas from _Willy Wonka from the Chocolate Factory_

Apple Sales man-Mr. Krabs From the stale _SpongeBob Squagepants_

Fat Scary Lady-herself

Pyro guy-Ask Ashley from _All That_

Thief from the beginning-Pit from _Kid Icarus_

That merchant who's the narrator but he was never mentioned again- _Ask That Guy With The Glasses_

Cave of Wonders-Walter from _Jeff Dunham_

Prince Achmed and his horse- Cd-I Mario and Mama Luigi from _CD-I, Dic cartoon, and Youtube Poop_

Extras- Samus, Jessica Rabbit, Shantae, Fat Princess, Godzilla, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Stewie, and Agumon.


End file.
